This Research Training Program in Surgical Oncology is intended to train young surgeon-scientists who will pursue research and teaching careers in Surgical Oncology in academic institutions nationwide. The two-year postdoctoral program optimizes the ability of the trainees to relate modern molecular biology and other basic sciences to contemporary clinical problems. Research training is accomplished through four areas of experience: 1) required core curriculum, 2) mentor-directed laboratory training in one of six areas of oncologic research, 3) basic and clinical science-oriented interactive seminars, and 4) attendance at national scientific meetings and symposia. All Core Faculty mentors have active, funded laboratories, a broad base of experience in oncology-related basic research and prior mentoring experience. Their particular research strengths include chemoprevention, immunology/immunotherapy, molecular biology/gene therapy, molecular biomarkers, applied pharmacology, and radiation biology/radiotherapy. These mentors will ensure that sophisticated technologies are available to all trainees. Other Participating Faculty provides basic and/or clinical expertise that enhances the translational aspects of the training program. The Executive Committee provides administrative guidance to the Program Director, evaluates program progress and trainee applications, and suggests direction for future programmatic areas. The Trainee Advisory Committee consists of a Core Faculty Mentor and an additional Participating Faculty with appropriate basic and clinical research expertise. The External Review Committee provides for independent, extramural review of the program content and process. The UAB Department of Surgery offers trainees in all surgical subspecialties a unique opportunity to receive expert training in the basic, translational and clinical sciences. Funding of this T32 Training Program will enable these trainees to pursue two years of uninterrupted study of oncologic problems and will encourage these young surgeon-scientists to pursue important problems in Surgical Oncology throughout their career.